Let Your Fantasies Unwind
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: 100 of the best and the worst things about being only half mortal and only half god. One Hundred theme challenge. Not all love, not all Percebeth. Chapter 1: Love "And people say marriage sucks."
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is an introduction, and is optional. ALTHOUGH if you skip it and then complain about something in this story that I talked about here, I reserve the right to be a sarcastic little asshole.

So this is the 100 themes challenge. I know a lot of people do this, but I figured 'what the hell'. These aren't all going to be Percy and Annabeth and Travis and Katie. A lot are going to be about minor characters, because they are my favorite. The length of the chapters will range from dribble to one shot (you may notice somethings from one chapter being mentioned in another, just because I tend to make all of my stories connected.) So here is the list of the themes:

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying-

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance-

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

Warning: There will be cursing (not too much in one chapter but it will be there), there probably will be gay characters, even if the chapter isn't built around them (but those will be OCs, I'm not writing Percy/Nico, because I don't think I could do that and keep in character.) There will be no Thalico, because I hate Thalico. And lastly, there will be mentions of sex. No graphic lemons or anything, but it will be either blatantly stated or heavily implied. Yay, now that that's over please move on to the actual first chapter.


	2. Love

Love

She sat next to him on their lumpy, old couch, wearing panties and one of his button down shirts that covered just enough. They were about half way thorough their daily cycle: Wake up, shower (sometimes together), eat, go to work, come home, eat, have sex, cuddle, watch TV, talk, have sex again, go to sleep.

She rested her head on his shoulder, holding a mug of tea in her hands. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

They sat there, not moving much, just enjoying each other's company. They just sat there together for a while, before Percy leaned over and grabbed the remote, moving onto the "Watch TV" phase. And people say marriage sucks.


	3. Light

Light

She lived just across the river, still in New Jersey, but close enough to New York to see the light. Far enough to not be exposed to the noise of the city that won't ever stop, but close enough to know it's there.

When Nyssa was young would sit on her window seat at night and stare out to the lights of the Manhattan skyline as she fiddled with bits of wire. She loved the lights.

She put the wire on the floor and pulled her legs close to her. She rested her head on the window and fell asleep; the glow of the city, her nightlight.

When she lived at camp she missed the lights. She looked out the window of the Hephaestus Cabin and saw trees and grass instead of concrete and angry Italians. It was serene, peaceful. But she missed the lights. Here she knew there was no sound, no lights that stayed on after dark.

Camp was safe and quite, but too far from the lights.


	4. Dark

Dark

It was dark, cold, empty, scary, and so, so, small. And dangerous.

When he was little his mother use to tell him not to be afraid of the dark, there were no monsters hiding in dark places. But that was a lie. There were so many monsters, so many not caring about who they kill.

She was just a little kid. A fucking little kid. What was she doing down there with him? Why did she have come too? Why couldn't he keep her safe?

It is just too dark. Ghosts, hallucinations, things that go bump in the night. These things kept him looking over his shoulder. It was too dark down here.

One turn then another, and then another. Monsters, blood, fighting. No light.

Maybe, in some part of his brain he knew that the ribbons of his sanity were unraveling and fraying at the edges. But the other parts didn't want to know. They kept moving, keeping him alive. Taking a turn then another. He's been here before he's sure of it. Or it just looks the same. Maybe he's just been going in circles?

"It's okay just turn left." The voice tells him. He knows the voice. He knew the voice. She was gone though; the voice wasn't by his side any more. He turned around looking for her. Alone. Monsters. She was just a fucking little kid.

It was cramped and dark, and he was scared. Where was the light?


	5. Seeking Solace

Every one took turns stealing glances. 12:05, the counselor meet should have stared five minutes ago and Will Solace was still no were to be found.

"Leo, will you go get William?" Chiron asked Leo, who had been setting potato chips on fire, one by one.

Leo looked up from the pile of potato ashes and gave a little nod. "Where is he?"

"Archery just ended. He should be either there or on his way to the climbing wall."

Leo got up and walked out, the meeting still silent. Leo wasn't sure why they refused to start until Will showed up, he was a cool guy and everything, but he didn't seem to care about the meetings and he rarely contributed to them. He was sure that the meetings would be exactly the same if Will weren't there.

On his way to the arena, he saw the Apollo cabin walking to the climbing wall. They weren't hard to spot; they were all usually happy and jumping around, really loud, sometimes singing and the blond hair that most of them had shone in the sunlight like Rapunzel's.

Leo broke into a light jog to catch them. "Hey guys wait up."

A couple of them turned to look at Leo, the second-in-command, Noah told the rest of them to keep going while he waited for Leo to jog over.

"Hey, is Will with you guys?" Leo asked him.

Noah shook his head; "He said something about having a chem test to study for. Why he took AP chem, medical ambitions or not, is beyond me. Anyway, he's probably in our cabin."

"Great thanks." Leo turned and walked away, making his way to the cabins.

Will was in his cabin, but instead of studding chemistry he was studying human anatomy with his girlfriend. The 'studying' was getting pretty intense, too.

In their defense they had tried to study. The two of them had a standing arrangement: Will would tutor Nyssa in chem, and she would tutor him in physics. It usually went pretty well, but there were days like this, where they jus got a bit… distracted.

Will sat on his bottom bunk, back against the wall, shirt thrown across the room. Nyssa straddled his lap, all of her cloths still on, but Will's hands under the back of her shirt.

He began kissing her neck, when there was a knock at the door. They both stopped and looked up, "Will? Are you in there?" Nyssa recognized the voice as Leo's instantly and stood up quickly.

_Shit_. She mouthed as Will stood up, pointing to the bathroom door. She walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Will?" Leo asked again.

"Yeah sorry, had my head phones in," Will said, lying easily, "what do you need?" He asked, furiously looking for where he threw his shirt. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He saw a few pink marks on his neck that would probably turn into hickies soon, and his hair looked like a blond Oscar the Grouch, but nothing more than that.

He had never been more grateful that Nyssa wasn't the kind of girl that wore make up or glitter. Will had a short-live relationship with a daughter or Aphrodite the year before and whenever they would make out, Will always left looking like he just fucked a pixi.

"Yeah, the cabin counselor meeting started, like, ten minutes ago, we're waiting for you."

"Sorry dude," Will say, still unable to find his shirt, "I just lost track of time. I'll be right out." Will found his shirt mixed in with the unmade sheets of Jimmy's bed. He grabbed it and threw it on. Will took a moment to compose him before opening the door.

"Hey, sorry about that." Will told him.

"It's cool man, let's go."

They walked of the small porch that was in front of the gold Apollo Cabin. As they walked by, Will saw Nyssa standing at the side of the cabin. He winked. She smiled.

Everything went better than expected, Will thought.

So, since the theme for this one was Seeking Solace, I knew I had to use Will. I had all these different ideas about the war and people needing his help and then I thought "lolnope" and just made a stupid half way funny chapter that involves putting my OTP in an almost embarrassing situation.


End file.
